Le Malade Imaginaire
by Conteuse
Summary: " Gabriel est né malade. Il aime, il hait, il ressent. Mais lorsqu'il découvre Castiel et l'observe évoluer au fil des siècles, il se rend compte que ce n'était peut être pas une maladie que d'aimer la vie. " Premier OS sur le fandom et sur ce site, pas de pairing, juste de l'amour fraternel.


"Gabriel est né malade. Il aime, il hait, il ressent. Mais lorsqu'il découvre Castiel et l'observe évoluer au fil des siècles, il se rend compte que ce n'était peut être pas une maladie que d'aimer la vie."

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise, d'ailleurs), blablabla.

Pairings : Aucun.

Rating : Tous public (Oh my Chuck, CHAMPAGNE)

 **Le blabla d'Intro :**

Vous savez que vous êtes ma première fois ? Ouai, c'est un peu bizarre dit comme ça, mais cet OS, c'est le tout premier que je poste ici, mais c'est aussi mon tout premier OS sur Supernatural, mon tout premier OS qui ne finit pas en bain de sang (ah oui oui, monsieur, je suis une thérapie), mon tout premier OS tout publique, et mon tout premier OS tout court depuis près de... ah la vache, 2 ans. Ouais, bon, je vais pas vous demander d'être indulgent, je veux progresser, et c'est pas en me caressant dans le sens du poil que j'arriverai à quoi que ce soit ! Mais je tiens quand même pas à me faire démonter dès le début, je suis pas suicidaire non plus x)

Alors, cet OS est un peu spécial, voir carrément barré, mais comme on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, il y a des chances qu'il déprime un peu. Beaucoup, en fait. Mais c'est pas ce que je fais de pire, donc on va le rentrer dans le catégorie mignon. Voilà. Donc à la base je devais plus parler de Castiel que de Gabriel, mais ça s'est inversé, sans que je puisse reprendre le contrôle de la situation, enfin vous verrez. Minuscule spoil de l'épisode 9x18, mais franchement, j'appellerai pas ça un spoil, mais on ne sait jamais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Le malade Imaginaire_**

Dans la nuit froide des premiers jours du Paradis, alors que les pâles rayons du soleil peinaient à faire fondre la fine pellicule de neige tombée à l'aube, un petit ange échappa à la surveillance de ses frères pour se rendre là où l'Astre s'éveillait par-delà les nuages. Pieds-nus, vêtu d'un pyjama aux illustrations douteuses, les joues bombées et rougies mais les yeux remplis d'un millier d'étoiles scintillantes, Gabriel observa les terres de son Père avec fierté et se dit que jamais il ne trouvera plus beau lieu que celui-ci. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, s'avança plus près encore du bord de la falaise, et s'imagina grand voyageur contemplant une mer de nuages.

C'est alors qu'en contrebas, il aperçut un petit tas de couvertures posé à même le sol, dans un petit creux sur le flan de la montagne. Et entremêlé au milieu de ces couvertures, un bébé.

~ . ~

« Gabriel, où es-tu encore allé te fourrer ? » gronda la voix, mécontente, de Michael.

Le petit ange baissa la tête, intimidé par l'aura puissante de son grand frère. Ce dernier le jugea de haut en bas. Le beau pyjama qu'il avait lui même confectionné était en lambeaux, les coudes et les genoux de son idiot de petit frère étaient écorchés, sa bouille de bébé était couverte de fines griffures, et il n'avait même pas l'air désolé. L'aîné soupira. Avait-on déjà fait ange plus inconscient ?

« Laisse-le donc un peu, veux-tu, fit Lucifer en s'avançant vers eux, à force d'être toujours sur son dos, pas étonnant qu'il veuille constamment échapper à ta surveillance.

— Est-ce une raison pour rentrer dans un si mauvais état ?

— Fais-moi voir ces blessures, Gab » poursuivit Lucifer, ignorant tout bonnement son jumeau.

Gabriel accueillit avec plaisir le halo blanc de son frère sur sa peau meurtrie. La grâce de Lucifer était douce et chaude, et même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais, Gabriel faisait parfois exprès de se blesser pour que son frère s'occupe de lui. Sa grâce lui provoquait des petits picotements, eux-mêmes procurant quelques frissons sur son échine. Le petit ange aimait ces sensations. Il se sentait vivant lorsque son corps réagissait de cette façon. Mais plus le temps passait, et moins il ressentait toutes ces merveilleuses émotions.

« Tu sais, derrière son air grognon, Michou s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi » confia l'Archange en tapotant la tignasse dorée de son petit frère.

Le Michou en question se racla la gorge, montrant ostensiblement son désaccord vis-à-vis du fait que Lucifer parle en son nom. Mais ce dernier se fichait bien de ce que pensait son jumeau, pas lorsque le dernier de ses frères était concerné.

« Cependant, poursuivit-il en se redressant, bientôt il n'aura plus aucune raison de s'en faire pour toi. Bientôt ta grâce saura te soigner sans mon aide. Bientôt tu recevras tes ailes. Et bientôt, tu deviendras un Archange, Gabriel. »

Ce dernier fit la moue. Cette perspective ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde. Il voulait encore sentir le froid de la neige sous ses pieds. Il voulait encore sentir la douleur entêtante des éraflures dans les paumes de ses mains. Il voulait encore sentir l'onde brûlante de l'amour que lui portait son frère sur son épiderme maintes fois abîmé. Il ne voulait pas être un ange. Mais la loi de son Père était implacable. Quiconque naissait au Paradis devait se faire ange et protéger la Création. Mais à quoi servait-il de la protéger, si on ne pouvait même pas la contempler ? Gabriel se le demandait bien. Est-ce que Michael connaissait la sensation époustouflante que procurait le fait de se pencher au dessus du vide et de réaliser que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, lui qui se targuait de tout connaître ? Est-ce que Lucifer savait que l'attention qu'il portait à chacun de ses frères était de l'amour, lui qui clamait n'aimer que son Père ? Le futur Archange bien malgré lui ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer lorsqu'il se rendait compte des merveilleuses choses que ses frères manquaient en laissant leur Grâce les préserver de tout. En la laissant les priver de tout.

Lucifer vit le sourire de Gabriel se faner et sentit Michael se tendre à ses côtés.

« Gab, et si tu retournais dans ton dortoir, maintenant ? Ton frère et moi devons parler »

Le concerné hocha la tête, puis tourna les talons et trottina jusqu'à la porte. Il se retourna vers les deux Archanges, la main sur la poignée, semblant hésiter à parler.

« Oui ? Demanda Lucifer.

— Est-ce que... j'aurais le droit de m'occuper de _lui_ ? Osa Gabriel, d'une petite voix.

— Et bien, commença l'Archange, lançant un regard à Michael qui semblait peser le pour et le contre, c'est Amaëlle qui est chargée de la dernière portée, c'est donc à elle qu'il faudra t'adresser. Mais je pense que si tu es sage et si tu ne quittes plus la maison sans permission, tu auras droit de l'aider si nécessaire.

— Merci ! » chantonna Gabriel, adressant un sourire rayonnant à ses deux frères avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, Michael s'éloigna à son tour et se posta à la fenêtre, observant vaguement les chérubins s'activer avec calme et adresse, sous les ordres de Jophiel qui veillait au bon déroulé des opérations. Quelque part dans le Paradis, Père complétait sa création et avait confié aux anges la tâche de protéger ce lieu par-delà les nuages, qui verrait bientôt naître sa plus belle création. Michael se souvint que, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, seuls les Archanges vivaient au Paradis, entourant Père de leur halo brillant d'amour pour Lui. Et puis d'autres anges virent le jour, et Père alla s'installer dans les confins de l'Éther, sans un mot envers ses créatures ailées. Avant de partir, Il donna à ses frères et à lui un autre petit frère, destiné à devenir l'Archange des anges. Ainsi naquit Gabriel. Mais Gabriel était malade.

« Ça n'a pas changé. Rien n'a changé, il l'est toujours. Peu importe à quel point on voudra le soigner, il le sera toujours.

— Je sais, répondit Lucifer, devinant sans mal ce à quoi son jumeau pouvait penser.

— Et tu veux lui confier la garde d'un bébé, qui lui même est apparu de nulle-part pas plus tard que ce matin ?

— Gabriel s'est toujours senti seul, et ça aussi ça n'a pas changé. Il est né bien après nous. Il est seul dans un dortoir bien trop grand pour lui. Il n'a personne avec qui jouer. Il n'a personne avec qui pleurer.

— Un ange n'est pas censé jouer. Un Archange n'est pas censé pleurer.

— On ne sait même pas ce que ces mots veulent véritablement dire. Il nous décrit des choses que nous n'avons jamais vu, que nous n'avons jamais vécu. Pourquoi être si intransigeant avec lui, alors même que nous ne pouvons pas le comprendre ? Gabriel reste un ange, il devra bien apprendre à se comporter comme tel, et pour cela, lui confier la responsabilité d'un de ses frères pourra peut être l'aider.

— Il reste un ange, mais un ange né avec une grâce si infime qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de se soigner ou même de communiquer par la pensée.

— Une Grâce infime qui devient de jour en jour plus puissante. Cesse de t'inquiéter.

— Tu vois, c'est bien ça le problème. Un ange n'est pas censé s'inquiéter. »

~ . ~

« Il y a différentes façons de souffrir. Il y a souffrir physiquement. Par exemple, cette tâche violette que tu vois là, je me la suis faite ce matin en me cognant l'orteil contre l'angle de la porte. Ce n'est pas très agréable, il faut l'avouer. »

Gabriel se pencha un peu plus au dessus de la pouponnière, caressant d'un air distrait le front pâle du bébé. Ce dernier ne cessait de l'observer, voir même de l'analyser, de le passer sous rayons X de ses yeux bleus céruléens. Gabriel aimait bien se moquer de lui, avec son air trop sérieux, son regard trop profond. Mais il était un des rares à bien vouloir l'écouter parler de ses chimères, comme les autres anges s'amusaient à appeler les émotions qu'il ressentait. Bon, en même temps en temps que bébé, il n'avait pas trop son mot à dire, mais Gabriel le trouvait étonnement attentif lorsqu'il parlait de son existence. Peut être que son cerveau lui jouait des tours, à force que l'on refuse de le prendre au sérieux, mais bébé ou pas, celui-là cessait de gigoter en tout sens à chaque fois qu'il commençait ses récits de voyageur au dessus d'une mer de nuages.

Un jour, pour être sûr, Gabriel s'étant penché sur le berceau de Balthazar, et avait commencé à lui parler du véritable problème qu'était d'éternuer. Ce dernier avait tout de suite commencé à gesticuler et il avait même semblé à Gabriel que ses petits couinements ressemblaient presque à des ricanements sinistres.

Bref, le bébé de la falaise, comme aimait bien l'appeler le futur Archange des anges, était vraisemblablement le seul à bien vouloir l'écouter.

« Et puis il y a souffrir à l'intérieur. Peu importe à quel point se cogner l'orteil peut faire mal, je crois qu'être blessé à l'intérieur est beaucoup plus douloureux. Cette chose que tu as là, ce cœur ou cette Grâce, peu importe comment on l'appelle, elle se tort, elle pulse dans tout ton être. Ta gorge se sert, se sert encore, et encore et encore et encore. Et il y a cette pluie qui tombe de tes yeux, et tu ne te rends compte de cette rivière sur tes joues que lorsque les cascades viennent mouiller ton cou, que tes mains viennent palper ton visage et qu'une sensation désagréable d'humidité envahit tout ton corps. »

Gabriel se tut un instant, sentant sa bouche s'assécher et sa gorge se serrer.

« Bonne nuit, petit ange. »

Il embrassa le front du bébé avant de s'éclipser d'un pas presser.

~ . ~

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

— Ils veulent t'appeler Hekamiah, avoue qu'il y a de quoi verser une petite larme !

— Michael a dit que c'était pas bien de mentir, Gab ! »

Le petit ange de la falaise fronça les sourcils pour manifester son mécontentement, et posa ses petits poings sur ses hanches. _A peine plus haut que trois pommes et déjà l'autorité incarnée_ , pensa Gabriel dans un soupire. Néanmoins, son faux sourire s'évanouit et il attira l'ange près de lui. Ce dernier s'assit contre son flan, le laissant lui caresser le front comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Il scruta son grand frère un instant, sans commenter les fins sillons sur ses joues, et laissa s'échapper un peu de Grâce, comme il avait pris lui-même l'habitude de le consoler.

Gabriel accueillit avec joie le halo bleu de son petit frère, et même s'il était d'un bleu ardant comme le feu, il n'en ressentit presque pas la chaleur. Alors dans son chagrin, il laissa échapper quelques larmes, qui peu à peu affluèrent en nombre dans ses yeux. Il hoqueta et dans la surprise, plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Le petit ange le regarda d'un air alarmé, agrippant de ses petites mains les pans de la chemise de son frère et tirant doucement dessus pour attirer son attention. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'avait le futur Archange, mais il souffrait, et s'il y avait bien une chose que l'ange savait, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas quand ses frères souffraient.

« Gab ! Gab ! Gabriel !

— Chut, ça va, ça va. J'ai mal mais c'est bien, c'est que je suis toujours vivant. Je suis toujours moi.

— Je croyais que souffrir n'était pas bien...

— Il y a certaines souffrances qui sont nécessaires. »

L'ange aux yeux bleus ne sembla pas d'accord, et le manifesta en pinçant le bras du plus grand.

« Aïe ! Cette douleur là n'était pas nécessaire !

— Je ne veux pas que mes frères souffrent !

— C'est un mal pour un bien, tu sais. Souffrir nous fait nous sentir plus vivant.

— Pourquoi on ne peut pas vivre sans souffrir ? »

Gabriel ricana. Si seulement.

« Je suis né malade, tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce que vivre signifie pour toi, ou pour mes autres frères. Pour moi, vivre c'est aimer, haïr, ressentir. Mais tout ce que je sais est en train de s'effacer peu à peu. Je ne veux pas être un Archange. Je ne veux pas oublier qui je suis vraiment.

— Être un ange ne peut pas être si mauvais, si ? Fit l'angelot, la mine inquiète.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Gabriel, je ne sais seulement pas vraiment ce que ça signifie. Peut être que c'est quelque chose de merveilleux, à sa manière. Mais demain je saurai. »

Une grande main attrapa une autre petite main, et la serra fort.

« Demain c'est l'Archange des anges qui choisira ton nom, et ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera un prénom qui aura la classe ! »

~ . ~

Le petit Castiel attrapa la main de son aîné par réflexe. Devant eux s'étendait la mer de nuage, l'endroit même où Gabriel avait découvert le bébé, alors que l'aube pointait à l'horizon. Mais cette fois-ci, aucun rayon ne percera les tourments du Paradis.

Père avait créé les hommes. Il les avait présentés comme les cadeaux de la Création et chaque ange devait se prosterner devant eux. Mais Lucifer avait refusé. Jamais le ciel n'avait été aussi sombre qu'à ce moment là. Lucifer s'était introduit dans le Jardin par-delà les nuages et avait incité les hommes à désobéir. Les Hommes avaient chuté.

Et Père était parti.

« Gab, est-ce que Père aimait plus les hommes que nous ? Demanda Castiel, raffermissant sa prise sur la main de l'Archange.

— Quel Père serait-Il pour préférer l'un ou l'autre ?

— Est-ce que tout va changer, maintenant ?

— J'en ai bien peur, Cassie. »

Castiel serra les poings, et comme si ses yeux étaient des miroirs, ils reflétèrent la colère des cieux.

« Cassie, est-ce que tu détestes les hommes ? »

L'ange mit du temps à répondre. Une multitude de choses semblaient le tirailler.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils ont la même conception de la vie que toi. Et comme je t'aime toi, je peux bien les aimer un tout petit peu.

— Bien, sourit Gabriel, très bien. N'oublie jamais ça, Castiel. Ne les laisse pas effacer ça de ta mémoire. Ne les laisse pas te dire ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas. »

Au loin, un éclair déchira le ciel. Deux lumières du blanc le plus pur se pourchassèrent à travers les nuages de tonnerres.

« Tant que je ne t'oublierai pas, personne n'effacera ça de ma mémoire, promis le petit ange, tu seras toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un affreux grondement résonna à travers le Paradis. Les deux halos éblouissants se rencontrèrent dans un nouvel assaut assourdissant. Mais le silence de Gabriel provoqua un bien plus grand bouleversement.

« Gab ?! »

Alors Castiel sut. Dans un sursaut de terreur, l'ange se tourna vers son aîné, si vite qu'il en eut presque mal au cou.

« Est-ce que c'est possible que je sois... »

Un hurlement strident couvrit la voix de l'ange du Jeudi tant il fut puissant et glaçant. Les cieux se déchirèrent dans une infinité d'éclairs aveuglants. L'épée de Michael avait rendu son jugement. Et les deux halos blancs chutèrent jusqu'à atteindre les tréfonds de l'enfer.

Castiel n'eut plus aucune main à laquelle s'accrocher.

 _…malade aussi ?_

~ . ~

Castiel apprit que Père était revenu. Il y crut tellement, de toutes ses forces, parce qu'il n'y avait plus que cela à faire.

On lui apprit à obéir, à ne jamais faillir. A ne jamais aimer plus que de raison.

On lui apprit à ne jamais remettre en question les ordres divins.

On lui dicta ce qui était bon ou mauvais.

Et il oublia qui avait été l'Archange Gabriel pour lui.

Pourtant, jamais il ne parvint à réellement haïr les hommes.

Il oublia ce qu'était avoir peur. Il oublia ce que signifiait souffrir. Il oublia ce que voulait dire le verbe aimer. Il oublia ce qu'était de vivre.

Et Gabriel se dit qu'être un voyageur sous la mer de nuage, c'était pas mal aussi.

~ . ~

« Je crois que je me souviens de qui tu es, Gabriel.

— Bien sûr que tu te souviens de moi, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis le Trickster !

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

L'archange ne répondit rien. Castiel n'avait pas conscience de se trouver dans une illusion de Métatron. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mirage ou pas, Gabriel se sentait bel et bien vivant. Pourtant il l'avait sentie passer, cette lame angélique, lorsque Lucifer l'avait achevé.

« J'étais persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir t'oublier, à ce moment là, sur cette falaise. Je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse.

— Quelle importance ? Tu n'as pas oublié l'essentiel.

— Je suis devenu le parfait petit soldat malléable, alors que j'aurais pu empêcher de nombreuses mauvaises choses !

— La souffrance.

— Quoi ?

— Il y a peut être bien plus de deux façons de souffrir, fit l'Archange en se grattant le menton.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Il y a la douleur qui fait du mal, et la douleur qui fait du bien.

— Cela n'excuse en rien mes actes ! J'ai fait de mauvaises choses en pensant faire le bien !

— Et combien de bonnes choses as-tu faites en pensant faire le mal ? Dis-moi, si tu n'avais pas fait toutes ces erreurs, si tu n'avais pas été ce petit soldat malléable, est-ce que tu serais allé sauver Dean des enfers ? »

Castiel ne répondit rien. Beaucoup trop de choses venaient s'entrechoquer dans sa boite crânienne. Puis soudain, un souvenir sembla jaillir des confins de sa mémoire.

« Ta maladie... »

~ . ~

 _… Ce n'est pas une véritable maladie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as inventée ? Parce que ce que tu m'as décrit pendant tant d'années, c'était juste l'humanité._

« Gabriel. Est-ce que tu es vraiment mort ? »

 _Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir vivre._

 **FIN.**

 **Le blabla de la fin :**

Je tiens à préciser que je suis loin d'être une professionnelle en ce qui concerne les récits bibliques. Amaëlle est le pur fruit de mon imagination, et il parait que Jophiel est l'anges des chérubins, donc bon.

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment. J'aimerai simplement vous demander un peu de votre temps, à peine cinq minutes, pour m'adresser un petit mot, un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire plus plaisir. Je sais, ayant moi-même tendance à jouer la lectrice fantôme, que parfois on a l'impression que notre message va se noyer de la masse, et que l'auteur n'aura que faire de notre petit mot ou ne le lira pas, mais c'est faux ! Chaque petite attention gonfle le cœur de l'auteur et le remplit de fierté et de courage pour continuer d'écrire et de poster !

C'était le mot positif de la fin ~

Votre Malfaisance, CONTEUSE.


End file.
